darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Deet's Demise
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Slipstream Skywarp Robustus Megatron leads his Decepticon warriors boldly into battle, taking up the front of the flight formation. "Decepticons!" Megatron rasps, "Prepare for battle against the Autoscum. Take no prisoners, and show no mercy!" Megatron jets forward, weapons warmed up and ready for the assault. Slipstream flies up into the air, transforming to catch up with her Lord. Going after Iacon is not on her list of smart things to be doing, but she has to do as ordered. Skywarp takes up a position off Megatron's wing, flying more or less in formation and eagerly looking for something to fire at. As the Decepticon air force makes its' way through the skies, many more seekers were behind Megatron. This wasn't just a small skirmish, but an outright attack it seems on Iacons' facilities. Perhaps this time they will finally break through the dome? Megatron grins as his Decepticon air force plows through the skies. "Those Autobots will never know what hit them." Megatron thinks as they enter the airspace of Iacon. Warning claxons blare in the distance of an incoming air raid as the Decepticons arrive. *WHOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOP!* A ground-to-air missile fires, but Megatron has ample time to dodge it. "The time of the Autobots has come to an end! DECEPTICONS! Attack pattern Delta!" Megatron orders over the tactical channels, readying the assault. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity . Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream shifts her position to get into Delta formation, but the alteration to her path toward Iacon puts her in line with the incoming ground to air missiles from the city. One of them slams into one of her wings, blowing it up and causing her to scream out in pain. Her jet form spins out of control for a few seconds before she transforms to robot mode and straightens out. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp warps sideways out of the path of the barrage of missiles (and the incipient formation), sending a few blasts from his lasers lazily in the direction the missiles came from without any real pretense at aiming before turning to make his way back to his spot in the formation. The dome of Iacon started to move in the distance - beginning to seal itself' off. Below, patrols were beginning to chase down the Decepticons as best they could, firing up at the clouds of Seekers that begin to maneuver into the attack pattern, swooping low and releasing armor-penetrating missiles towards the Dome ahead. Long streams of vapor trace out the weapons' courses through the air... When strangely enough, halfway there the missiles' paths turned, twisting in and around to one point, where they began to explode powerfully into huge fireballs. Megatron growls as the volley of missiles his Seeker army fired go haywire, exploding before the Dome's surface. Megatron growls loudly, clenching his fist. "Your tricks will not save you this time, Autobots. Decepticons, close in and take down their dome! Iacon will be mine!" Megatron himself joins the fray as the Decepticon air force is danger close to the Dome, allowing them to shoot at the individual defenders or the dome. Behind Megatron's anger, the Emperor is disappointed that Slipstream allowed herself to be shot at such a great distance. Skywarp dives down to strafe the Autobots fleeing for the shelter of the dome. "Take that, Autoscum!" Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! The Autobots continued to fire back. Some Seekers dropped, but more missiles were streaking towards the Dome of Iacon. A few made it through, but again others seemed to veer as though pulled gravitationally towards one point, before exploding as though striking an unseen surface. And then, zooming out of the sky so fast even radar barely kept up, Deet's sleek teardrop shape appeared, halting between the two armies on a pinpoint. Megatron's attention immediately turns to Deet. Oh boy, what a time for HER to show up, especially since it's not only her that's going to be shooting at him. Megatron growls, "Time to show you who's boss." Megatron rasps, "How DARE you rain on MY Parade?!" Megatron immediately raises his cannon and fires it directly at Deet. Skywarp breaks off his strafing run to change course, heading straight up to gain height on the strange alien ship. "What the slag is that?" he yelps over the comm. "Autobots don't fly!" -FZAAAM- The blast bursts into bright rainbow light - an effect that few had seen before, unless they know what happens when Magatrons' cannon strikes a black hole... Deet remains still there, and then intones "The time is well up and over. Psyke has not been delivered." she explains simply. "Decepticons!" Megatron blares, in an attempt to be heard over the noise of battle. "New Target: Deet. FIRE!!" Megaton is the first to continue weapons fire at the ship, the sky lighting up with all colors of the rainbow as Megatron's cannon fires towards Deet. Upon Megatron's order, a volley of missiles rains down in attempt to blanket Deet (and possible escape routes) with weapons fire. Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 12! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 8! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 2! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 7! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Megatron rolls a 16! Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his power. Megatron's roll succeeds! Skywarp teleports, coming out on the far side of Deet and launching his own flurry of missiles and laser fire at the alien spaceship in a perfect crossfire, teleporting out again with a yelp as he dodges the missiles that continued past Deet. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Deet takes damage, starting to swing around. But the volley of missiles that strike her start to die down... she wobbled back and forth, and those with the right Opticals would see a sudden, violent burst of X-rays from in front of her ... moving with her motions as she swept up and caused a curtain of explosions to occur harmlessly in front of her. That smooth skin was marred though and she starts forwards now, a darkening spot in front of her twisting the time/space itself as she rushed towards a group of seekers... Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Discordia rolls a 1! Megatron taunts, "You dared to get in my way, Deet. And now you will pay the ULTIMATE Price. I look forward to dismantling you -slowly-." Megatron says the word 'slowly', well - slowly, sounding evil and sadistic. Megatron already has plans to take Deet's time/space warping technology for his own. Megatron is pleased his seeker army dodges Deet, as the skies light up with close-range laser fire from nosecones. *Pew! pew! pew!* Megatron decides this is the time to try and use Deet's distraction to power up his cannon and try and overpower Deet's black-hole with that of his own. +roll/D20=Cannon +roll/3d20=Pew, pew, pew! Skywarp's last warp took him down, and he snaps off a token shot at the Autobot ground forces before zipping upwards with another barrage of laserfire targeting Deet. "PSYKE!" She started to broadcast, spinning wildly... the shield taking most of the damage as she disappeared into a fireball entirely - or rather, surrounded BY a ball of fire. The Cannon goes through and shear off part of her tile as she twirls wildly through the air now towards Megatron, uncontrolled. Skywarps' strike also gets her. By now, the Seekers were struggling to avoid being pulled towards her, their firepower petering off. Megatron's optics narrow as Deet begins spinning towards him. Normally he'd welcome a chance to physically pummel his opponent. But since Deet is Black-Hole powered the same as his weapon, Megatron decides that discretion is the better part of valor. Megatron engages his jets and attempts to steer clear of the out-of-control Deet. But even though he's attempting to keep his distance, that doesn't stop Megatron from continuing his cannon assault. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his power. Megatron's roll succeeds! Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Megatron rolls a 15! Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Megatron's roll succeeds! MOAR LASERS! Skywarp also continues shooting at Deet, flying towards the strange ship at full speed and then warping away as he closes in to a distance that puts him in danger of the other Decepticons' fire. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! "PSYKE! PSY-" Her voice cut out, the ship twirling down to smash through a building, skidding to a halt there as it sparked and smoked wildly, the black hole field flashing out of control now. This can't be good... Megatron realizes that Deet is losing containment of her Black Hole power. Megatron orders, "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!!!" Megatron and his army engage flight engines in the direction of Polyhex. Megatron's more than content to let the Autobots and their defenders deal with the detonation of the black hole. He can come clean up afterwards for scraps and possible attack against Iacon in the wake of the destruction. Skywarp can’t resist taking one last potshot at the downed ship before turning to follow his leader in retreat. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll fails! Skywarp hits an Autobot, who dies. The Decepticons start to retreat from the area, flickers and flashes visible where Deet had gone down, before a bright light fills the sky as though it were Daytime around a blue star - the heat wave rolling after the Decepticons! Megatron shouts in his raspy voice, "Faster you fools! FASTER!" Megatron wants to get his Decepticon air force out of the danger zone as fast as possible, as the heat wave of the detonation quickly catches up with the retreating Decepticon force. Skywarp can go faster. Lots faster! Skywarp teleports ahead, away from the detonation wave quickly gaining on the flyer forces. The heat wave hits the slowest of the Decepticons first... bowling right over them and flinging them PAST the faster ones as they tumbled through the air. A few don’t make it. But eventually it dissipates, several miles out. Megatron is glad to be out of the shockwave and danger zone of Deet's explosion. "Gather the remains." Megatron rasps, without even the slightest hint of emotion. Does Megatron care? Or is it just that Megatron doesn't want Decepticon technology to fall into Autobot hands? Whatever the answer, it seems that the 'Cons are stuck with hauling duty. Skywarp circles back around, watching for more Autobots to shoot at- he's a seeker, not a cargo plane. Gathering remains is all well and good, but he's not exactly equipped to haul them out of there. One of the seekers sent to gather remains radios in to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, the radiation level is at dangerous levels." Megatron mulls over this for a click. "Skywarp, Decepticons: Hold. I will order a collection crew after the radiation levels decrease." Megatron rasps, the health of his Decepticons on his mind. "Yessir," Skywarp pulls up and turns away from the downed Decepticons around the smoking remains of the alien ship. Swooping up next to Skywarp comes Echo, slowing as he helps support a rather battered up green Seeker as he stares out at the rising pillar of smoke. "... Woah." is all the young mech can say. Megatron looks at his army, "Return to Polyhex. Everyone stop at Medical and get scanned for radiation." Megatron actually takes up the rear of the formation, ensuring all make it back into the med bay. Skywarp heads for Polyhex. "No kidding," he says to Echo. "That was /cool/." ---- Slipstream is on one of the tables as Robustus works diligently to repair the damaged done to her wing area. She sighs softly, "I so messed up out there." Robustus doesn't pause at all in his work, "That's a matter of perspective Slipstream." the medic notes sagely, "After all Iacon is well defended." Skywarp skulks in, looking shifty, already plotting a quick escape as soon as he's undergone the required scan. The army (minus a couple) of seekers are not far behind Skywarp as they enter the repair bay as well. Megatron is the last Mech to enter, "Lord Megatron!" one of the seekers shouts, announcing his presence. "Carry on. Robustus, start the radiation scanner, my warriors require scanning." Megatron rasps, looking over at Slipstream on the table. He says nothing, but the look he gives tells the entire story. Slipstream looks over to the incoming troops and meets that gaze from Megatron. She dare not look away. Robustus pauses a moment and inclines his head, moving over to the scanner to power it up. "You are a few short my Lord, who perished?" The repair bay is crowded, but no one is particularly eager to shove into Skywarp's personal space. He slouches over towards the scanner- may as well get it over with- but isn't about to interrupt the medic's conversation with Lord Megatron Megatron acknowledges Robustus. "Several were caught in the radiation blast given off when Deet detonated. Casualty collection will be sent once the radiation reaches safe levels." Megatron rasps, looking on as Skywarp is the first to be scanned. Slipstream stays still and quiet, waiting for the eventual talking to she's expecting to get from Megatron. Robustus scans Skywarp slowly, "By the way sir, why is it you did not show up for your appointment with me." this directed to Skywarp himself. While Robustus works on Skywarp, Megatron approaches Slipstream. "You disappoint me, Slipstream. Were you not PREPARED for this mission?" Megatron asks aggressively, wondering why Slipstream allowed (in his mind) herself to get hit by such a long-range missile. He didn't actually forget, but playing innocent is a joke, leaving.. lying. "Appointment?" Skywarp says. "I must have forgotten." And now that the medic's busy, he can probably escape again. "You seem sort of busy right now, though." Robustus vents softly, "Be glad that I am busy sir. I expect to see you by end of the solar cycle or trust me I will make sure our Emperor knows of you avoiding your necessary checkups." Slipstream replies to Megatron calmly, "I have been practicing all the formations sir, even did some practicing with other fliers. I offer no excuses for my poor performance, however." Skywarp looks slightly mutinous, but nods. "Can I go now, then?" Megatron growls. "It appears Stormfront's training regime is... ineffective. Disappointing." Megatron mulls, pacing softly. It looks like Megatron is working out another method on how to properly train his troops. He considers doing it himself, but he typically only does so on very rare occasions. Megatron catches the butt end of Robustus warning Skywarp about his avoiding checkups. "Skywarp, you will maintain yourself in a high state of readiness. I will not have you falling apart on the battlefield." Megatron makes his point perfectly clear. Slipstream only offers a curt nod to Megatron's observation. There is really nothing she can say about it either way. She honestly thought she was ready. Robustus peers at Skywarp and makes a vague wave of the hand, "You're clean of radiation. Next please." Skywarp steps away from the scanner quickly. Not TOO quickly. But before the medic can get any ideas about making him stay. "Yes sir." He mumbles in response to Megatron. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Deet TP Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Deet TP